Land der Träume
by Tabby McAbby
Summary: Kibbs: Kate hatte ne Grippe und will den Fallbericht freitag abends dann zu Gibbs bringen...
1. 1 Der Anfang

Also das ist meine erste Fanfic…beziehungsweise die erste die ich veröffentliche.

Alles nicht meins, außer die Story.

Man kann es als Oneshot lesen oder man wartet auf sie nächsten Kapitel. Ich hatte vor jede Woche oder jeden Monat eins hochzuladen. Wenn ich aber keine Rewies bekomme (nich weil ich die unbedingt haben will, sondern das ich weiß das sich jemand für meine Geschichte ineressiert) kann es auch länger dauern. Und bitte verzeiht mir die Rechtschreibfehler!

Jetzt fällt mir nichts mehr ein was noch zu sagen ist außer…

…Viel Spaß ;)

Eigentlich hatte Kate nur ihren Bericht abgeben wollen…und vielleicht auch, was sie sich aber nicht eingestehen würde, um ihn zu sehen. Denn wegen einer Grippe, es war nur eine Grippe, hatte ihr Arzt sie krankgeschrieben. Sie war Bundesagentin, sie war schon mit viel Schwererem fertig geworden. Beim Secret Service hatte sie auch während einer Magenverstimmung weiter gearbeitet. Aber nein sie muss drei Tage zu Hause bleiben und sich ausruhen. Nicht dass das Ausruhe Catlin gestört hätte oder das sie nicht arbeiten konnte, ganz im Gegenteil, außerdem war der Fall ja eh abgeschlossen, nein es lag daran das sie Gibbs irgendwie vermisst und das nur nach drei Tagen. Was wiederrum daran lag das sie sich irgendwie in ihn verliebt hatte. Jede Nacht hatte Kate von ihm geträumt, wie er sie in den Armen hält, mehr nicht, einfach nur fest hält ihr in die Augen blickt und nie wieder loslässt… naja eigentlich nur bis ihr Wecker den drang verspürte sie mit seinem nervigem monotonem und schier endloslangem Piepen aus dem Land voll Zucker süße Träume zu katapultieren.

Und nun, nun saß sie da, im Wohnzimmer seines Hauses auf dem Sofa, ihre Hände um seinen Hals geschlungen und den Geschmack von Bourbon auf den weichen Lippen und den Geruch von Sägespänen in der Nase. In Kates Kopf explodierte ein buntes Feuerwerk aus Gefühlen und in ihrem Bauch schwirrten tausende Schmetterlinge umher. Dieser Kuss hatte sie so verzaubert, dass sie schon fast vergessen hatte wie er überhaupt zu Stande gekommen. Sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern wie sie vor der Tür gestanden hatte…


	2. 2 Draußen vor der Tür

**Hallo, hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich möchte mich auch für die Reviews ( von aryadroettnig, ohne die ich es nie geschafft hätte das erste Kapitel überhaupt zu veröffentlichen und dg101, Thank you for your nice coment about my storie. ****I am happy to know that someone reads my fanfiction ) bedanken. **

**Leider wird es noch etwas dauern bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, da ich nicht weiß wie ich meine Gedanken in Worte fassen soll…**

Fashback:

… ( Kates Sicht) Jetzt stand ich da, vor seiner Tür. Normal war ich nicht schüchtern oder feige, doch irgendwie hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Ob er es ok finden würde das ich vorbei kam um ihm den Bericht zu geben? Heute war Freitag, ich hätte in ihm auch nach dem Wochenende geben können. Meine Knie waren weich, ich knapperte ohne es wahrzunehmen an meinen Fingernägeln und ich zitterte. Ok, letzteres könnte auch daran liegen das ich keine Jacke anhatte und in T-Shirt bei gefühlten 10 Grad einfach dumm rum stand und mir sinnlos Gedanken machte ob ich Klingeln sollte. Er würde mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Bevor mein Gehirn alle möglichen Reaktionen seinerseits die mir schaden könnten durchspielen konnte, hatte ich die Klingel gedrückt. Das Klingeln erklang im Haus und der Klang entspannte mich auf irgendeine Art. Keine zehn Sekunden später stand mir öffnete sich die Tür und ich stand Gibbs gegenüber. Es war komisch ihn in Jogginghose und normalem Oberteil satt in Anzug und Schlips zu sehen. „Hallo Gibbs, ich wollte dir nur den Bricht zu dem Fall von Commander Marley geben", redete ich los und reichte ihm den Bericht. Er nahm ihn entgegen und sagte ohne den Bericht weiter zu beachten. „Dir muss doch kalt sein Kate" dabei deutete er auf meine Arme auf denen sich eine unübersehbare Gänsehaut gebildet hatte und schloss die Tür hinter mir.


	3. 3 Der Kuss

**So ein neues Kapitel ist da. Sorry das ihr so lange warten musstet, eigentlich wollte ich es am Wochenende schon hochladen, aber mir kam was dazwischen. Aber nun ist es da :D (*freu*) Das nächste Kapitel kommt auch bald und es wird nicht so kurz sein wie die Kapitel bis jetzt. Reviews erwünscht ;)**

**Viel Spaß Tabby McAbby**

"Setz dich doch", sagte er mit ungewohnt weicher Stimme und wies mich zum Sofa.  
Ich nahm Platz und widmete mich dem Wohnzimmer. Der Raum war groß. Die Wände in einem stilvollem pfirsichfarben. Ein Eck-Bücherregal war neben einer Art 'Torbogen' hinter dem eine Treppe hoch führte. Wahrscheinlich war dort oben sein Schlafzimmer und ein Bad.  
Rechts war ein Flur mit Gaderobe die zu der Haustür führte. Und hinter mir musste sich wohl die Küche befinden, denn von dort vernahm ich das monotone tropfen einer Kaffeemaschine. Und wenige Minuten später kam Gibbs auch von dieser Richtung zum Sofa, in der Hand zwei Tassen mit Kaffee. Nachdem er mir eine Tasse gereicht setzte er sich neben mich was mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.  
*Mädel, er hat sich nur hingesetzt. Und mal erlich du bist garnich sein Type. Nichmal wenn du rote haare hättest.*  
Meine innere Stimme hatte es mal wieder geschafft eine Illusion zu zerstören.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lang wir stillschweigent so da saßen und unseren Kaffee tranken. Doch irgendwann war der Kaffee leer. Also machte ich mich wieder daran das Haus zubegutachten. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich das Gefühl ich kannte nun jeden fleck in diesem Zimmer. Plötzlich stand Gibbs auf und wies mir ihm zu folgen.  
Er ging einen kleinen Flur entlang, den ich vorhin garnicht gesehen hatte, und öffnete die Tür am Ende des Gangs. Von dort führte eine knarrende Holztreppe ein paar stufen nach unten in den Keller. Und dort stand ein Boot.  
Ein Boot? Warum baute Gibbs ein Boot? Und wie wollte er es überhaupt wenn es fertig ist hier rausschaffen? Während mir noch zig Fragen zu dem Boot ein fiehlen machte Gibbs sich daran zu schmirgeln.  
*Steh doch nicht so dumm rum. Was macht das den für nen Eindruck.* meine sich immer wiedersetzende innere Stimme hatte ausnahmsweise recht. Ich löste mich aus der Salzsäulen Haltung und nahm mir auch ein Stück schmirgelpapier. Zu ihm schielend versuchte ich es genauso zu machen wie er, was aber irgendwie nicht so wirklich klappen wollte. Ich war so in vertieft das ich gar nicht merkte das Gibbs auf einmal hinter mir stand. Weshalb ich mich auch gehörig erschreckte als er seine Hände auf meine legte und sagte: "Mit der Maserung". Ich zuckte bei seinen Worten leicht zusammen und wieder bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen. Gibbs dachte anscheinend mir wäre kalt denn keine zehn Sekunden später legte er mir eine weiche decke um die Schultern und reichte mir ein Glas bourbon. Er selber trank aus der Flasche.

(Erzähler Sicht)  
Die Minuten verstrichen zu Stunden die Stimmung zwischen und die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wurde immer ausgelassener.  
Kate wusste nicht was noch alles war, nur das sie jetzt auf dem Sofa saß und ihn küsste.


	4. Der Morgen danach

**Neues Kapitel O_o Ich hoffe es**

**gefällt euch. Wenn ja könnt ihr ja auf den tollen Knopf ganz unten drücken „post comment" das würde mich sehr freuen ;) ****Das Kapitel ist auch etwas länger als die davor. Falls ihr Romantische Stimmung vermisst die kommt im nächsten Kapitel, so halbwegs zumindest ;) Und entschuldigt die Rechtschreibfehler :)**

**Und jetzt noch Viel Spaß Eure Tabby McAbby**

(Erzähler Sicht)  
Es war draußen hell und die Sonne schien durch die herunter gelassenen Fensterläden. Als die Sonnenstrahlen tanzend durch das Zimmer wanderten und schließlich auf Kates Gesicht zum stehen kamen wurde die Ncis Agentin wach.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Ihr Kopf pochte, ihr war übel bis zum abwinken und schwindelig. Kurz und knapp sie fühlte sich Hundeelend.  
Sie versuchte nachzudenken warum sie um Himmels Willen so einen Kater hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten des Überlegens konnte sie sich an ein paar Sachen erinnern...  
...wie sie an der Tür stand ...das sie auf seinem Sofa saß und Kaffee trank ...das sie dann im Keller waren und da war das Boot ...und dann...es durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz

* * *

Kates Sicht:  
...und dann...es durchfuhr mich wie ein Blitz. Ich hatte ihn geküsst. Gibbs; meinen BOSS...und ich war dabei besoffen gewesen, genau wie er...WTF!  
Verzweifelt sank ich wieder in Bett und zog mir die Decke bis über den Kopf.  
Wie soll ich ihm jemals wieder gegenüber treten? Also nicht das es schon schlimm genug wäre das ich meinen Chef geküsste hätte ... Aber dann noch Regel 12!  
Würde er sie ignorieren..?  
*Nein würde er nicht! Nicht mal wenn du rote Haare hättest* das Kommentar meiner inneren Stimme hatte meine Gefühle malwieder aus der Glasschatulle genommen und ihm Klo herunter gespült. Besonders in einer Situation wo meine Laune generell auf dem Tiefpunkt war, war meine kleine und nervige Stimme wohl immer auf einem Höhepunkt

Zwei Stunden waren vergangen. Inzwischen hatte ich mich aus dem Bett gequält. Eine Starke Migränetablette genommen, heiß geduscht und nun saß ich in einer dicken decke eingekuschelt in meinem Sessel, naschte Pico-Ballas und grübelte nach was ich nun tun sollte. Alles was dabei herauskam war das ich wieder Kopfschmerzen hatte und mich durch die Nascherei (zwei Tüten Pico-Ballas hatten dran glauben müssen) fett fühlte.  
Nachdem ich mir noch eine Migränetablette eingeschmissen hatte holte ich meinen Skizzenblock und mein Bleistiftset.

* * *

(Erzähler Sicht:)  
Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen entstanden grobe Linien. Jede Linie war genau durchdacht und hatte ihren Platz. Sie schlossen sich zusammen und ihre Schönheit zu verbinden und sie somit zu vertausendfachen.  
Kate legt den Stift den sie immer zum Vorzeichen nahm beiseite und angelte sich aus der Schachtel den 2B (falls es jemand nicht weiß es gibt Bleistifte von der Härte 8H seht hart bis 8B sehr weich. Umso härter die Miene umso härter sieht das gezeichnete aus. 4B bis 8B verwendet man meist zum schattieren). Mit etwas mehr Druck auf dem Stift verfeinerte sie ihre Zeichnung. Der Mund bekam Kontur, und die Augen leben. Als nächstes Wurden die Haare mit dem 6B schattiert. Die striche dunkler, das Bild schöner.  
Sie legte den Stift beiseite und betrachtete dir Werk. Auf der Zeichnung war ihre Schwester zu erkennen. Den Kopf leicht schief und sich vorlachend kaum haltend. Bei diesem Bild konnte selbst Kate sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie legte den Block beiseite und stand auf. Nun wusste sie was sie machen würde bezogen Gibbs. Auch wenn es er schmerzte sie würde kündigen müssen. Selbst wenn Gibbs das mit dem Kuss nicht allzu ernst nehmen würde, sie würde immer an den Kuss denken müssen wenn sie ihn sehen würde. Einfach weil sie sich das schon ewig gewünscht hatte. Es war schon schwer gewesen ihm normal gegenüber zu treten, weil sie etwas empfand was er, wie sie dachte, nie für sie empfinden würde. Aber so? Nein. Das konnte sie nicht. Kündigen, es war die einzige Lösung.

* * *

*Ortswechsel*

* * *

Gibbs' Sicht:  
Ich stand im Keller und räumte die leere Flasche Bourbon weg. Gestern Abend hatte ich sie frisch aufgemacht. Kate und ich hatten sie leer getrunken. Bei dem Gedanken an sie musste ich lächeln. Es war gestern wunderschön gewesen...  
...und dann auch noch dieser Kuss. Ich hatte noch jetzt das Gefühl den Geschmack ihrer Lippen zu schmecken. Nur wäre es schöner gewesen wenn sie nicht betrunken gewesen wäre und mich geküsst hätte aus dem Grund aus dem ich sie geküsst hatte und nicht wegen des Alkohols.  
Eigentlich hatte ich mir nach Shannons und Kellys Tod, bzw. Nach den drei Ehen danach vorgenommen nie wieder Gefühle für eine andere Frau zuzulassen. Doch Kate hatte es schon beim ersten Zusammentreffen auf der Air Force One geschafft meine Gefühle Karussell fahren zulassen.  
Doch wusste ich genau dass es nie etwas mehr außer einer beruflichen Beziehung werden würde. Ich war viel zu alt für sie, das musste ich mir eingestehen. Sie war Mitte dreißig...ich könnte als ihr Vater durchgehen. Und ihr Typ, das wären eher Männer wie Tony, obwohl Tony ihr wahrscheinlich zu, naja 'Tony'Haft wäre. Egal wie es drehe oder wende sie wird nie etwas für mich empfinden.


	5. Kündigung

**Tada! Kapitel fünf ist da! **

**Viel Spaß! Tabby McAbby**

Kates Sicht:  
Es war Montag morgen. 6 Uhr. Ich war früh aufgestanden hatte mich gefrühstückt und mich fertig gemacht. Nun saß ich im Auto auf dem Weg zum Navy Yard. Das Kündigungsformular lag neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz. Ich hatte alles ausgefüllt. Bei Begründung hatte ich einfach 'aus privaten Gründen' hingeschrieben. Ich konnte ja nich hinschreiben: 'Ich möchte nicht mehr beim Ncis arbeiten weil ich in meinen Boss verliebt bin in und ihn gestern unter dem Einfluss von zu viel Alkohol geküsst habe.'  
Ich bog ab und fuhr auf den Angestellten Parkplatz. Versuchten meine Haltung zu bewahren betritt ich das Navy Yard.  
Ein Paar Agents aus anderen Abteilungen waren schon da aber keinen von denen kannte ich. Aus meinem Team war noch niemand da. Das hatte ich auch so beabsichtigt. Ich ging an den Schreibtischen vorbei zur Treppe. Die Treppe kam mir heute doppelt so lang vor wie sonst.  
Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte an der Tür des Direktors.  
"Ja", kam es von drinne und ich trat ein. Mr Morrow blickte mich überrascht und fragent an: "Agent Todd, was machen sie denn so früh morgens hier?"  
"Also," sie trat unbewusst, wie ein kleines aufgeregtes Kind bevor es Süßigkeiten bekommt, nur das es in ihrem Fall um ihre Kündigung und nicht um Süßigkeiten ging, von einem Fuß auf dem anderem, "Ich wollte ihnen meine Kündigung geben"  
Stirnrunzelnd nahm er mein Schreiben entgegen: "Wieso wollen sie kündigen Agent Todd?"  
"Aus privaten Gründen"  
Er nickte leicht und sprach weiter: "erstmals muss ich die Kündigung durchsehen ob sie gültig ist, außerdem läuft die Kündigungsfrist erst nach 10 Tagen nach Einreichung der Kündigung ab. Solange müssten sie noch weiterarbeiten außer sie haben einen triftigen Grund dagegen."  
Da ich daraufhin schwieg deutete Morrow mir mit einem nicken das ich gehen konnte.

Als ich mich unten an meinen Schreibtisch setzte war immer noch nur niemand außer mir da. Ich blickte auf die Uhr. 6:40. Bald würde Gibbs kommen...  
Inzwischen waren zehn Minuten vergangen und immer noch war niemand da. Ich stand auf und Schritt durch Raum.  
Ich stand vor Gibbs' Schreibtisch. Würde Gibbs mir den Kopf abreißen wenn ich mich an seinen Tisch setzen würde? Er könnte mich höchstens feuern und das ging ja nicht da ich schon gekündigt hatte. Also, da ich ja nichts allzu schlimmes zu erwarten hatte setzte ich mich auf seinen Platz.  
Sein Stuhl war bequemer als die von Tony, Tim und mir. Ich fing an mich mit dem Stuhl um meine eigene Achse zu drehen.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften ab. Zu ihm. Zu dem Kuss. Ich strich mir über die Lippen. Noch jetzt konnte ich seine Berührung spüren. Abrupt hörte der Stuhl auf sich zu drehen und jemand berührte meine Schulter.  
"Und ist mein Stuhl bequemer als deiner?" er grinste.  
"Gibbs" ich hatte mich total erschreckt "Ich..ich. Entschuldigung"  
Ich stand auf und wollte zu meinem Platz gehen doch Gibbs hielt mich am Arm zurück: "Entschuldigen ist ein zeichen-"  
"Von Schwäche. Ich weiß" sagte ich matt und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, obwohl ich seine Berührung genoss.  
"Und du bist nicht schwach" bei den Worten blickte er mir tief in die Augen. Sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem.  
Ich konnte seinen Athem spüren. "Boss?!",.Tony platzte herein. Wir schreckten aus einander."DiNozzo?"  
"Ähm nichts...", sagte er und ging wieder in den Fahrstuhl nur um da peinlich berührt wie wild auf den Knöpfen rumzudrücken bis die Tür endlich zu ging.  
Ein prickeln auf meinen Lippen. Ein leichter Geschmack von Kaffee auf der Zunge... Vollkommene Leichtigkeit.  
Da Tony die Stimmung durch sein herein platzen zerstört hatte guckte ich nun peinlich berührt zu Boden.

**Ich will mich noch für die Hilfe von aryadroettnig danken das sie auf die Idde mit Tony am Ende kam ;) Danke :* :* :* Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) **

**Und danke für die reviews bzw. die nicht böse gemeinte Konstruktive Kritik ;)**

** aryadroettnig: So, der Hauptteil der Anmerkung ist unten zufrieden? Und wegen dem Bourbon, wer sagt wie groß die Flasche war? Und ob Sie nicht als sie halb leer war umgekippt ist und Gibbs sich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern kann und denkt sie hätten sie komplett leer gemacht? ;) **


	6. Regel 12

**So jetzt hab ich es geschafft auch endlich mal ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen:)**

**Viel Spaß**

**Tabby McAbby**

* * *

Gibbs' Sicht:  
Es gab viele Momente in denen ich Tony eine Kopfnuss gab, doch keine war so berechtigt gewesen wie gerade eben eine gewesen wäre. Tony hatte es mal wieder geschafft einen Moment zu zerstören und das sogar ohne ein einziges Filmzitat. Würde man für diese Gabe einen Oscar verleihen, Tony wäre der Star des abends. Doch könnte ich Tony momentan eins übetbraten.  
Wenigstens war Tony so schlau gewesen den Raum auf schnellst möglichem weg wieder zu verlassen.

Ich guckte zu Kate. Diese blickte immernoch zu Boden. Da ich mir sicher war das Tony nicht lange weg bleiben würde schob ich sie sanft zu ihrem Schreibtisch. "Setz dich hin, Tony kommt sicher gleich wieder"

Kate's Sicht:  
Wortlos lie ich mich zu meinem Schreibtisch schieben.  
Ein winziges Stück hatte mich von seinen Lippen getrennt. Keine zehn Zentimeter. Und mein Herz hätte vor Freude nicht aufgehört zu klopfen.  
Und Tony hatte es geschafft diesen Moment zu zerstören.  
Aber Gibbs hatte recht, er würde sicher bald wieder hier antanzen und auch McGee würde bald zur Arbeit erscheinen. Ich schaltete meinen Computer an damit es wenigstens so aus sah als würde sie arbeiten.  
Der Aufzug machte *bling* und ein nichts ahnender McGee betrat den Raum. "Morgen!"  
Ich versuchte ein lächeln und erwiderte den Gruß. Nach zehn Minuten traf auch Tony, wieder, ein. Dieser ging wortlos zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich.  
Der Tag verstrich schleichend ohne das wir einen neuen Fall bekamen und so waren wir dazu verdonnert worden Papierkram zu erledigen.  
Ich war gerade von Ducky zurückgekommen, weil ich dort die Röntgenbilder von dem Fall, den ich schriftlich berbearbeitet sollte, geholt hatte, als auf dem Monitor meines Computers ein Symbol aufleuchtete, was bedeutete das ich eine Mail bekommen hatte. Ich öffnete sie. Sie war von Tony und mir war auch ohne Betreff klar um was es gehen musste:  
_/Was war das vorhin?/_  
Ich antwortete_. /Was meinst du?/_  
_/Kate, du weißt genau was ich meine. Also?/_  
_/Frag doch Gibbs/_  
_/Ich will es aber von dir wissen/_  
_/Du hast nur Angst das er dir den Kopf abreißt/_  
_/Ich habe nur Angst das wenn das vorhin das war, für was ich es halte, das Gibbs dann seine regeln ber den Haufen wirft und das kann nichts gutes bedeuten./_

Daran hatte ich noch garnicht gedacht. Regel 12...

* * *

**Ich hoffe das das Kapitel euch gefallen hat:)**

**Leider hab ich momentan ne kreative Ladehämmung ;) also kann es bis zum nächsten Kapitel noch dauern. Zudem bin ich jetzt erstmal zwei Wochen im Urlaub und kann somit ohnehin kein Kapitel hochladen. Ich beeile mich aber damit ihr nicht nochmal solange warten müsst wie auf dieses Kapitel.**

**_HockeyRocks:_ Schön das sich noch jemandgefunden hat der die Fanfiction liest:) Wegen der Rechtschreibung, ist eine der Sachen die mir nicht liegen und monetan bin ich froh wenn ich eine Idde finde wie es weiter geht... Ich bemühe mich aber meine Fehlerqutienten zu senken;) Und nochmal danke für dein Kommentar :)**

**_dg101:_ Danke für dein Review :) Ich freue mich immer über nette Kommentare (das brauch mein Ego manchmal;) )**

**_aryadroettnig:_ Ja ich weiß... Aber meine Fanfic meine Regeln (zumindestens das was den Alkoholpegel angeht;) **


	7. Sonnenuntergang

**Soo, ich hab es doch noch geschafft, trotz Urlaub ein Kapitel hoch zu laden :)**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Tabby McAbby**

Immernoch Kates Sicht:  
Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und ich war froh bald Feierabend machen zu können. Ich hatte gerade noch die Röntgenbilder wieder zu Ducky gebracht doch als ich wieder nach oben kam war nur noch Gibbs da.  
"Wo sind denn Tony und Tim?"  
"Ich hab die heimgeschickt, der Papierkram läuft ja nicht weg"  
"Warum"  
"Weil", er stand auf und kam auf mich zu, "Ich das nicht hätte machen können"  
Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte versiegelte er meine Lippen mit einem Kuss.  
Der erste Kuss, als wir etwas zuviel a Bourbon getrunken hatten waren hatte mich schon verzauzaubert, aber der gerade toppte alles. Ich spürte wie Gibbs eine Hand um meine Taille legte und die andere in meinem Haar vergrub.

* * *

Gibbs' Sicht:  
Der Kuss war so fantastisch. Kate war so fantastisch. Vorsichtig legte ich eine Hand um ihre Taille und die andere vergrub ich in ihren wunderschönen braunen Haaren. Sie wiederum schlang nun beide Hände um meinen Hals. Ich zog sie enger an mich.

* * *

Erzähler Sicht:  
Der Kuss schien nie zu enden doch irgendwann war der Sauerstoff verbraucht und sie mussten sich voneinander lösen. Sie blickten sich tief und verliebt in die Augen und küssten sich erneut.  
Keiner von beiden ahnte das Direktor Morrow oben an der Treppe stand und alles mit ansah. Aber er hatte nichts dagegen. Liebe war das schönste auf der Welt. Und es freute ihn das Gibbs jemanden gefunden hatte, wo die Gefühle, wie Morrow durch Gibbs Blick gegenüber Agent Todd deutete, tiefer gingen als in den drei Ehen davor.  
Er drehte sich um und ging wieder in sein Büro um noch schnell etwas zu erledigen damit er dann auch Feierabend machen konnte.

Unten im Büro:  
Kate genoss seine Nähe. Seine Wärme. Seine Hand an ihrer Taille gab ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Es war so einer der Momente bei denen man sich wünscht das nie enden würde.  
Auch Gibbs ging es ähnlich. Der Geschmack ihrer Lippen betörte ihn so sehr das er schon fast vergessen hatte das sie noch immer an der Arbeit waren und nicht (im wörtlichen zu mindestens) auf Wolke sieben. Als ihm dieses bewusst wurde schob er Kate ein wenig von sich weg.  
Er blickte ihr in die Augen.  
Verlangen, Leidenschaft, zwar auch Angst verletzt zu werden aber vor allem pure Liebe spiegelte sich dort wieder.  
Vorsichtig, als wäre sie auf Porzellan, strich er über ihre Wange. Kate schloss die Augen und genoss seine Berührung. Dann neigte er sich nach vorne knabberte ein klein wenig an ihrem Ohrläppchen, was sie zum Seufzen brachte, und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
Sie öffnete die Augen, nickte leicht und lies sich, eine Hand um ihre Hüfte, von ihm zu seinem Auto führen.  
Er hielt wie ein Gentleman ihre Tür auf und schloss sie nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte. Nachdem auch Gibbs sich ins Auto gesetzt hatte und gerade den Motor anstellte, konnte Kate sich die Frage nicht mehr verkneifen  
„Seit wann bist du so ein Gentleman?" „Seit dem mich eine so wunderschönen Lady mit ihren himmlischen Lippen verzaubert hat" Seelig fing Kate an zu grinsen, dann aber lehnte sie sich zu Gibbs, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte dann „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt" an seinem Ohr.  
Der Motor sprang an, doch Gibbs bekam es gar nicht mit, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Kates Gesicht in seine Hände zu nehmen und sie innig zu küssen. Diese erwiderte den Kuss nur allzu gern. Und ließ sich an einen Fernen Ort entführen, wo alles um sie unwichtig war, außer ihm und ihr.  
Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatte, grinste Kate und sagte. „Wenn du so weiter machst kommen wir nie bei dir zu Hause an" „Also ist es meine Schuld das ich die hübscheste Frau andauernd küssen könnte?" fragte er gespielt pikiert.  
Sie ließ sich noch immer grinsend in den Sitz zurück fallen um dann noch breiter grinsend „Wessen sonst" zu sagen. Auch Gibbs fing an zu grinsen und fuhr los.

* * *

Kates Sicht: Ich lag halb auf Gibbs Schoß und beobachtete den sommerlichen Sonnenuntergang.  
Der Himmel war Lavendelfarbend und durchzogen von einem so wunderschönen rosa wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Gibbs strich gedankenverloren über meine Arme.  
Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf. „Der Sonnenuntergang ist wunderschön"  
„Ich kenne da etwas viel schöneres" war Gibbs Kommentar dazu, bevor er mich zu sich umdrehte und mich in einen Kuss verwickelte.  
Ich erwiderte ihn voller Leidenschaft, ließ alle Gedanken und bemerkte reichlich spät dass ich nicht mehr auf dem Sofa saß, sondern von Gibbs auf sein Bett gelegt wurde.  
Ohne den Kuss zu beenden, glitten seine Hände unter meine Bluse. Mir wurde heiß und kalt abwechselnd als Gibbs Hände immer höher glitten. Ich drückte ihn ein kleinwenig von mir weg so dass ich ihn neben mich aufs Bett ziehen konnte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte ich ihn auf den Rücken sodass ich nun über ihm gebeugt saß. Ich grinste ihn frech an und fing an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als ich damit fertig war und mich zu ihm runter beugte um ihn noch einen Kuss zu geben, nutzte er die Gelegenheit aus um mich wieder nach unten zu drehen. Wieder oben, versuchte er unter meinem Oberteil meinen BH zu öffnen was ihm auch schnell gelang. Er zog mir Oberteil und BH in einem aus nur um sofort wieder über meinen Körper zu streichen, ihn mit Küssen zu übersehen und mich von meinen restlichen Klamotten zu befreien.  
Ich seufzte und schloss meine Augen nur um sie sofort wieder zu öffnen weil es mir als unfair erschien das ich nun nackt und Gibbs ausgeliefert war, während er noch immer seine Hose an hatte. Also machte ich mich daran sie ihm auszuziehen…


	8. Was ist das zwischen uns?

**Sorry, das ihr so lange warten musstet *schuldbewusst drein blick*. Ich hatte nur so wenig Zeit und war im Stress und wenn ich dann Zeit gehabt hätte hab ich es doch glatt vergessen...**

**Und noch mal Danke für alle netten und konstruktiven Reviews die mir zu teil geworden sind (das letze Review zähl ich da nicht zu)**

**Naja jetzt ist aus das Kapitel aufjeden Fall da und es gefällt euch! **

**Was noch zu sagen ist, das ist das vorletzte Kapitel dieser FanFic. **

**Und nun viel Spaß, eure Tabby McAbby**

* * *

Gibbs' Sicht:  
Sie lag halb auf meiner Brust. Mein rechter Arm lag knapp über ihrem Kopf, da sie im schlaf meine Hand zu ihrer gezogen hatte.  
Mit meiner anderen Hand strich ich gedankenverloren über ihren Rücken.  
Was ist das zwischen uns?  
Für mich war es Liebe. Es hatte gedauert bis ich zu diesem Schluss gekommen war, aber das war es nun mal, ob ich es zulassen wollte oder nicht.  
Doch was war es für sie? Das selber? Sie war noch jung, könnte jeden haben den sie haben wollte.  
"Über was denkst du nach?", ihre Stimme riss mich aus den Gedanken.  
Ich blickte ihr in die Haselnussbraunen Augen, die so wundervoll mit ihren weichen Lippen harmonierten.  
"Nichts, über was du dir Sorgen machen musst", ich sagte es obwohl es nicht wär was mein inneres sagte, aber ich war noch nicht bereit es ihr zu sagen. Sie drehte sich ganz zu mir und legte sich dichter neben mich um mir dann einen Kuss zu geben.

* * *

Kates Sicht:  
Die Nacht war einfach phantastisch gewesen. Alle Sorgen waren mir egal gewesen, ich hatte sie aus meinem Kopf gesperrt und mich einfach nur dem Moment hingegeben. Seine Berührungen genossen.  
Doch jetzt kamen meine Sorge wieder, hatten die Tür hinter der ich sie verschlossen hatte aufgebrochen und schwirrten nun wieder in meinem Kopf herum und ließen mich nicht den Moment genießen den ich erlebte und bei dem ich mir wünschte das er nie endete.  
"Kaffee?" Ich blickte Gibbs in die eisblauen Augen in denen ich mich zu verlieren schienen .  
Erst als er mich ein Stück beiseite schob, damit er aufstehen konnte, war ich mit meinen Gedanken wieder in der Realität.  
"Dein Schweigen nehme ich mal als ja", sagte er leicht grinsend, stand auf, zog sich was über und ging die Treppe herunter in die Küche. Ich lauschte seinen Schritten bis sie auf dem Parkett unten im Wohnzimmer nicht mehr zu hören waren.  
Wieder nahmen die Gedanken freien lauf...  
Was ist das zwischen uns?  
Ich war mir schon seit langen im klaren das ich ihn liebte, auch wenn ich gebraucht hatte es mir einzugestehn. Seit unsrer ersten Begegnung hatte ich mein Herz an ihn verloren, jeden Tag ein Stück mehr.  
Doch was war es für ihn? Das selbe?  
Er war dreimal verheiratet gewesen und die Ehen hatten ja nicht sonderlich stand gehalten. Und passte ich auch nicht in sein 'Beuteschema'. Ich hatte weder rote Haare, noch hatte ich das gleiche Alter. Er stand sicher auf Frauen mit Erfahrung - reifere Frauen.  
Je mehr ich darüber nach dachte desto tiefer sank meine Stimmung, bei dem Gedanken das ich nur als 'Spielzeug' -. Ich verbot mir den Gedanken weiter zu denken...  
Da kam Gibbs mit zwei Tassen Kaffee in das Zimmer und der Blick seiner endlos tiefen, eisblauen Augen vertrieb - fürs erste - meine Zweifelnden Gedanken.  
Ich rutschte, noch immer leicht von meinen Gedankengängen depriemiert, ein Stück in die mitte des Bettes damit Gibbs sich neben mich setzten konnte.

* * *

Gibbs' Sicht:  
Ihr war gerade dabei mich zu setzten und wollte ihr die eine Tasse Kaffee geben, als sich mein Instinkt meldete und mir zu verstehen gab was ich eigentlich hätte bemerken müssen. Kate musste irgendetwas betrücken, sie war ungewöhnlich still gewesen - zumindestens im Vergleich zu der gestrigen Nacht...  
Ich war wütend auf mich selbst das ich es nicht früher bemerkt hatte. Sonst hatte ich doch immer ihre Gefühlswandlungen bemerkt. Wenn sie mit Tony gestritten hatte und sauer oder eingeschnappt war.  
Und jetzt, ich war ihr so nah und hatte bis jetzt nichts bemerkt. Hatten meine Gefühle mein Wahrnehmungsvermögen so getrügt?  
Die Frage war momentan aber nicht so wichtig wie der Umstand der sie überhaupt aufwarf.  
Also stellte ich die beiden dampfende Tassen voll Kaffee auf den Nachttisch.  
"Kate?", während ich ihren Namen aussprach setze ich mich neben sie.  
Sie blickte mich an und legte den Kopf schief. "Mh."  
"Was ist los?"  
Sie wendete ihren Blick ab und ließ ihn durch den Raum schweifen. Ich folgte dem ihren. Unser beider Blick blieb bei der Uhr hängen. Monoton erfüllte ihr 'Tick Tack' die momentane Stille. Erst jetzt betrachtete ich die Zeiger der Uhr. 8:23.  
"Scheiße!", fluchte Kate und ich war mir sicher das sie froh war um meine Frage herumgekommen zu sein.  
"Kate!" ich wollte sie am Arm packen und zurück halten aufzustehen, aber sie war schneller. Schon war sie - auf der anderen Seite - aus dem Bett gestiegen und mit der Bettdecke umschlungen daran ihre Klamotten zusammen zu suchen. Danach verschwand sie im Bad.  
Die Uhr zeigte inzwischen 25 Minuten nach acht. Heute war Dienstag, also ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag. Ich stand auf und zog meinen Anzug an. Nach einer Weile kam Kate wieder ins Zimmer.  
"Bin fertig. Du?"  
Ich nickte und ging hinter ihr her schweigend nach unten. Oben im Zimmer stand noch immer der Kaffee, welcher inzwischen kalt geworden war.

Während der Fahrt zum Navy Yard herrschte Stillschweigen. Nur das Brummen des Motors war zu hören und ab und zu noch das quietschen der Autoreifen wenn ich die Kurven zu eng nahm.  
Die Zwanzig Minuten Fahrt kamen mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit und ich war froh als wir ankamen.  
Immernoch schweigend stieg Kate aus. Ich tat es ihr gleich.  
Erst war ich einwenig verdutzt als sie auf die Treppe zusteuerte und nicht auf den Fahrstuhl. Aber klar, sie wollte einem Gespräch mit mir aus dem Weg gehen. Aber da stellte sich noch immer die Frage, warum?  
Ich beschloss sie nach der Arbeit darauf anzusprechen, denn während der Arbeit würde sie wohl kaum mit mir darüber - was auch es war - reden.


End file.
